


Chaque chose en son temps

by shakeskp



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Détourner l’attention de Téméraire sauve parfois le monde tel qu’on le connaît.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaque chose en son temps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_ookami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heera_ookami).



> _Prompt :_ Laurence doit expliquer à Téméraire pourquoi l'homosexualité c'est mal, avec du Laurence/Granby, de [heera_ookami](http://heera-ookami.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Je n’ai pas lu les romans en français, il est possible que des choix de traduction du traducteur n’apparaissent pas dans mon texte !

Le problème était qu’après tout ce temps, Laurence devinait sans peine quelles questions et répliques Téméraire lui opposerait, aussi se trouva-t-il réduit au silence lorsque son dragon, avec sa candeur éternelle et quelque peu maléfique, lui demanda pourquoi une affection passionnée entre deux hommes étaient interdite.   
Son silence, reconnaissait-il, était en grande partie dû à la terreur profonde que Téméraire décide qu’il s’agissait là d’une injustice et décide d’y remédier. Nul ne savait mieux que Laurence de quoi son Téméraire était capable lorsqu’il avait une idée en tête. Choisir ses mots avec soin, là était la clef.   
Le tout était de les trouver, et pour cela, dépasser le terrible embarras d’avoir été surpris en situation terriblement compromettante par un dragon bien trop curieux.   
Et à ses côtés, Granby qui étouffait mal son rire quelque peu hystérique ne l’aidait en rien.   
« John, pour l’amour du ciel, fit Laurence entre ses dents.   
— Cela me semble encore une de vos règles stupides, dit Téméraire d’un ton plein de sagesse. Parce que si tu épousais Granby, ce serait comme s’il était en partie encore à moi. »  
Laurence se raidit encore plus, plongé dans la pire des mortifications. Le visage encore rouge d’amusement, Granby se redressa enfin.   
« Mais alors Laurence appartiendrait aussi un peu à Iskierka   
— Il n’en est pas question ! s’indigna Téméraire.   
— Donc tu vois, il vaut mieux garder le secret, dit Granby. Parce que tu connais Iskierka.   
— Elle veut toujours tout ce qui m’appartient, acquiesça le dragon d’un ton sombre.   
— Elle risquerait de nous forcer à nous marier si elle savait. Il vaut mieux que personne ne sache, comme cela nous sommes sûrs qu’elle ne l’apprendra pas.   
— Oh. »  
Son attention irrévocablement détournée du terme « relation interdite », Téméraire vit combien il était désirable de maintenir le secret et s’éloigna en promettant de monter la garde.   
Laurence jeta un coup d’œil désapprobateur à Granby.   
« Je n’aime pas mentir à Téméraire.   
— Ce n’est pas un mensonge, j’ai reporté son intérêt ailleurs, c’est tout. »  
Granby haussa les épaules, alors sa chemise, qui ne tenait plus que par la volonté du Bon Dieu, glissa, lui découvrant entièrement le torse. Presqu’instinctivement, Laurence détourna le regard ; une hypocrisie dont lui-même vit le ridicule étant donné que peu de temps avant l’intervention malvenue de Téméraire, il cherchait à obtenir ce même résultat.   
« De toute façon, c’est un emplâtre sur une jambe de bois, commenta Granby, il va finir par réaliser que nous n’avons pas répondu à sa question. Ça nous donne le temps de trouver une tournure à nos explications qui ne lui fasse pas déclencher immédiatement une sanglante révolution des mœurs. »  
Il observa Laurence, puis ferma les yeux, comme résigné.   
« Est-ce que tu vas encore passer trois mois à m’éviter ? » demanda-t-il sans reproche dans la voix.  
Laurence ressentit tout de même un pincement de culpabilité.   
« Ne sois pas ridicule, John. »  
Il posa une main sur sa joue et, avec une grande détermination, l’embrassa dans le cou.   
Le soupir de Granby alors, presque un hoquet, valait bien un peu d’embarras. 

(fin)


End file.
